Nozoku のぞく
by Sakusha Kyouai
Summary: Aku sayang kamu. Kamu sayang nggak sama aku? Kamu selalu bilang cinta aku tapi mulut kamu kok nggak bisa dijaga? Pinter ya kamu ngekhianatin aku [ So Much, OOCnes, Not for kid, Yaoi, Light and Soft BDSM, M Rate for language, only have a Little Straight ]


Aku sayang kamu. Kamu sayang nggak sama aku? Kamu selalu bilang cinta aku tapi mulut kamu kok nggak bisa dijaga? Pinter ya kamu ngekhianatin aku~

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning! I **dont know** the main pair but this is about **NaruHina** & **NaruGaara**

[ | _**S**_o** M**uch** OOC**nes | **N**ot **f**or **k**id | **Y**aoi | **L**ight and **S**oft **B**DSM | **M** **R**ate for language | only a **L**ittle **S**traight | ]

I do warn you!

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata. Siapa sih yang tak kenal dengan gadis manis, pemalu, dan sering berbicara dengan gaya tergugup-gugup itu? Tentu saja semua siswa dan siswi Konoha High School mengenalnya. Selain sikapnya yang unik dan selalu membuat penasaran para pria, dia juga terkenal sebagai putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga yang terkenal dengan seni bela dirinya. Sayangnya gadis manis ini sudah memiliki tautan hati yang sudah menjadi rahasia umum dikalangan seluruh unit instansi Konoha University yakni Naruto. Namun walau pemuda ini sudah mengetahui perasaan si gadis, respon yang diberikan sang pemuda tak pernah bisa diprediksi.

"Na-naruto-_kun_..." panggil si gadis Hyuuga malu-malu. "_A-ano_ aku me-membuatkan bekal untukmu," sambungnya sambil menyodorkan kotak berwarna ungu.

Pemuda yang memiliki tiga goresan tipis dimasing-masing bagian pipinya itu tampak terkejut. Sapphire birunya melirik penasaran. "Ini serius untukku Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto sambil mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi sebuah senyuman yang mampu membuat wajah Hinata bersemu merah sambil menerima kotak bekal.

Hinata mengangguk gugup. Selanjutnya suara siulan dan tepuk tangan dari pecinta anjing Inuzuka Kiba, pemuda nyentrik Rock Lee, si gendut (upss) Choji mengiringi suhu terik siang itu. Pemuda lain, _prince_ _cool_ Uchiha Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, si jenius Nara Shikamaru melirik malas sambil menguap, sang sepupu Hyuuga Neji menatap tak percaya sambil terus mengucek-ngucek mata dan pangeran gothic Sabaku Gaara tak memberi respon.

"Wah terima saja cinta Hinata, Naruto!" seru Lee semangat tapi tidak nyambung membuat naruto menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"Ciee... untuk kami mana Hinata," sambut Kiba iseng membuat wajah Hinata memerah sampai ke leher.

"Aku lapar.." ujar Choji memegang perut. "Hinata pasti bisa jadi istri idaman," komentar Choji membuat Hinata melayang.

"Ck, kalian berisik," kata Naruto yang berusaha menghentikan suara-suara gaib dari sahabat-sahabatnya namun sayangnya ia kalah suara. "_Arigatou_ ya Hinata-_chan_. Kamu sudah repot-repot," ucap Naruto sambil mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ti-tidak apa Naruto-_kun_. A-aku membuatnya de-dengan sepenuh hati," kata Hinata sambil memutar jari. Sasuke terbatuk dan Neji sesak napas.

"Pasti enak nih, lain kali kubalas deh," ucap Naruto semangat sambil mengeluarkan senyuman terbaiknya.

* * *

I'm **K**you

* * *

"Hinata-_chan_~!" teriakan Naruto menggema di seluruh fakultas teknik. Hinata merupakan mahasiswi teknik arsitektur yang kini sedang dalam kuliah umum hanya bisa tergugup menahan malu ketika semua orang menatap padanya. "Hari ini kamu ada waktu luang?" Kalimat terakhir Naruto semakin membuat semua orang menjadi ambigu terhadap hubungan kedua muda-mudi ini. Apakah telah resmi jadian ataukah masih seperti sebelumnya, hanya sahabat.

Hinata kemudian menatap Tenten yang ada di sebelahnya lalu Sakura dan Ino yang menunggu diluar. Serempak gadis-gadis yang menjadi kembang disetiap jurusan yang mereka jalani mengaangguk sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Ti-tidak ada Naruto-_kun_," jawab Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Ayo kita pergi!" ajak Naruto semangat sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata.

.

.

.

"Jadi kamu benar-benar suka padaku?" tanya Naruto bernada serius. Gadis berambut hitam panjang yang duduk di depannya ini mengangguk. "Aku hanya mau jadi pacarmu dengan syarat yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya!" Kali ini Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. Dari pupil pemuda bernama keluarga Namikaze ini jelas tertangkap bahwa gadis di depannya lagi-lagi berekspresi sama seperti sebelumnya. Terbelalak dan tak percaya.

"Tapi Naruto-_kun_, a-aku menyukaimu tulus. Kumohon jangan syarat ini lagi," isak Hinata pelan. Rasanya airmatanya ingin melimpah-ruah namun ia tak mampu mengeluarkannya. Ia harus tegar.

"Kalau begitu aku minta maaf, _Hime_." Naruto menghela nafas sebelum berdiri. "Aku tak bisa bersamamu." Hinata tersentak. Lagi-lagi ia ditolak karena mempertahankan harga dirinya sebagai wanita.

"Naruto-_kun_!" panggil Hinata dengan suara nyaris seperti cicitan. Jemarinya memegang lengan Naruto, menahan agar pria itu tidak benar-benar pergi. "Adakah wanita lain yang bersamamu?" Hati Hinata hancur saat mengungkapkan ini. Tapi alangkah baik bila ia mengetahuinya. Bukankah dengan mengetahui ini ia akan lebih mudah mundur?

Pemuda bersurai kuning ini mengering nakal. "Wanita ya? Yah semacam itu... mungkin," ungkap Naruto dengan penuh keambiguan sambil melepas pegangan gadis yeng memiliki kulit cerah dan halus ini. Ia kemudian meninggalkan Hinata yang berdiri kaku di meja kafe.

* * *

I'm **K**you

* * *

Hinata sama sekali tak bersemangat. Seharian ini ia banyak menghela nafas. Pikirannya masih memikirkan syarat yang diberikan oleh pria yang disukainya. Jujur saja jika pria itu meminta apa saja seperti uang atau barang-barang mahal ia akan mengabulkannya, namun bila yang diminta adalah harta berharga bagi seorang wanita. Ah, gadis ini menggelengkan kepalanya cepat lalu menekankan kepalanya ke meja.

Sakura, Ino dan Tenten memandang khawatir pada putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga. Seperti biasanya bila sang Hyuuga berwajah letih dan tak bersemangat tandanya ia kembali ditolak oleh sang putra tunggal keluarga Namikaze. Sudah menjadi rahasia bagi gadis-gadis itu. Entah apa yang dilihat Hinata dari Naruto hingga ia bertahan menyukai pemuda berambut kuning itu dan tentu mereka tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Naruto dan Hinata tak kunjung jua bersatu.

* * *

I'm **K**you

* * *

Hinata berjalan melangkah menuju ruang olahraga dengan sekeranjang bola yang ada pada pegangan tangannya. Seharusnya hari ini ia ditemani Sakura yang sama-sama menjabat sebagai manager klub bola kampus. Tapi sepertinya ia memiliki kesibukan lain dengan pacarnya yang bermodel rambut pantat ayam itu. Jadilah Hinata tinggal sendiri mengumpulkan bola, merapikan pakaian dan menyusun jadwal latihan dan pertandingan. Hinata baru saja selesai merapikan bola-bola. Ia terduduk lelah di pojok ruangan olahraga. Kemudian ia mendengar suara-suara berisik.

"Apa lagi yang kau mau, Namikaze?" Hinata menegakkan telinganya. Suara seoramg pemuda dan tak asing terdenger ditelinganya. Selanjutnya pemuda lain

"Take it easy dear!" Ketika mendengar suara ini Hinata melepaskan pegangannya pada bola. Pelan-pelan ia berdiri dan menyembunyikan tubuhnya pada tumpukan barang-barang.

"_Big_ _assasole_!" Iris ungu pucat itu menangkap pemandangan pemuda berambut merah menampik sentuhan seseorang yang masi tertutup barang-barang. Pemuda berambut merah itu sangat ia kenal namun suara yang ia dengar tadi sangat-sangat ia kenal bahkan dalam mimpi pun suara-suara itu yang ia harapkan untuk meninabobokkannya..

"Aku sudah katakan berkali-kali Gaa-_chan_, dia menolakku. Dengan ini berarti aku tetap bisa bersamamu dalam waktu yang lebih banyak." Matanya kali ini menangkap pemuda berambut kuning merengkuh pemuda yang ada dihadapan pemuda itu. Entah kenapa merasa kakinya menggigil. Ia jelas-jelas merasakan firasat buruk sekarang.

"Kau saja yang **gila**, Naruto." Gaara menekan kata gila. Hinata membeku. Gaara yang pendiam dan sangat sopan mengeluarkan kata kasar? "Hyuuga mana mau kau paksa untuk melakukan 'itu', **baka**. Kalau kau ingin _bermain_ mengapa bukan dengan aku saja?" desis pemuda Sabaku itu menepis rengkuhan Naruto padanya.

"Aku tau. Aku tau. Aku mencintaimu, sayang. Tapi lihat rumor yang beredar dan lihat dadanya. Mana tahu kita bisa _**threesome**_." Naruto tertawa ringan. Senyuman yang biasa ia tampilkan terlihat sangat menggoda. Wajah Hinata sukses memerah sempurna.

"Busuk."

"Tapi kau tetap menyukaiku kan, Gaa-_chan_." Hinata dapat melihat jelas bagaimana Naruto melangkahkan kaki ke depan dan tangan pemuda itu menggapai wajah pemuda berkulit pucat dihadapannya. Mata ungu itu dapat melihat Gaara melakukan gerakan penolak kan namun akhirnya ia sepertinya takluk pada paksaan Naruto. Bunyi decakan terdengar seiring memuncaknya gairah dua insan yang sama-sama bergenre lelaki itu. Hinata yang masih berdiri ditempat awal ia disana hanya mampu menatap kaku. Tubuhnya terlihat gemetar serta matanya serasa dipeenuhi kabut.

Apakah semua yang dilihatnya ini mimpi.

* * *

I'm **K**you

* * *

Naruto meninggalkan Gaara yang terduduk di kursi. Kegiatan mereka sepertinya belum selesai namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Naruto akan kembali. Gaara duduk diam di bangku sambil menyilang kaki. Wajahnya datar sama sekali tak meninggalkan kesan ia marah atau kesal atas perlakuan Naruto. Hinata menggerakkan kakinya agar mampu melangkah ke samping. Baru beberapa langkah ia berpindah dari tempat semula, iris lavendernya menangkap kedatangan Naruto. Ia sendiri sama seperti yang tadi namun yang membuatnya berbeda adalah sebuah tali.

"Kau lama," desis Gaara. Matanya sama sekali tak terkejut akan apa yang dibawa Naruto.

"Sudah siap?" Naruto malah tak mengacuhkan ungkapan ketus pemuda berwajah datar dihadapannya. Ia mengecup lembut dahi Gaara lalu menggamit belah bibir nan merah muda. Kecupan itu ternyata dibarengi kelincahan jemari berkulit tan dalam melilitkan tali-temali pada lengan dan kaki Gaara.

"Naruto..." desahan keluar dari kerongkongannya ketika tali mengikat bagian paling sensitif di bagian bawah perutnya. Yah, tak tahu kenapa pakaian pemuda asal Suna itu telah berserakan di lantai

Kedua kaki Hinata melemas. Tubuhnya bergetar hepat. Kedua tangannya hanya mampu mencengkram tiang dari rak-rak. Pikiran Hinata membuncah, mereka itu apa?

* * *

I'm **K**you

* * *

Desahan demi desahan kemudian erangan berlanjut dengan erangan. Entah sampai kapan kedua insan itu melakukan hubungan nista itu. Waktu bergulir lama sehingga Hinata tak mampu melakukan apapun selain menutup mata dan telinganya. Gadis ini merasakan nasibnya sungguh sial. Selain kecewa terhadap pria berambut kuning itu, ia kecewa terhadap ikatan-ikatan itu, sentuhan-sentuhan itu, rintihan dan jerit gairah dan panggilan penuh kepuasan. Otak gadis itu penuh, overload. Jangankan sekedar berteriak untuk berfikir bagaimana ia mampu keluar dari tempat nista yang telah ia manager-i sejak dua tahun lalu. Keadaan berubah buruk.

Walau waktu bergerak lama namun semua tentu saja kegiatan hina itu ada akhirnya. Hinata tak yakin kedua pemuda yang membuat hatinya hancur itu telah pergi. Tak ada lagi suara-suara yang membuat telingnyanya berdenging, kecipak dan desahan. Saat itu Hinata mulai membuka mata dan menurunkan tangannya. Takut-takut iris nila pudar itu memandang ke arah depannya. Ia tak menangkap satupun sosok itu. Sebuah tarikan nafas lega lepas dari tenggorokannya.

Kakinya masih saja lemas namun perlahan Hinata mulai maju ketempat dimana tadi Naruto dan Gaara bergumul. Buliran air asin dari kedua belah mata sayu memberontak keluar. Gadis ini tak tahu kenapa sebuah tekat terucap dihatinya. Sebuah tekat

* * *

**END or To Be Continue**

* * *

**Author Note :**

Fic ini saya tulis untuk salah seorang teman FB saya memberikan saya persahabatan palsu. Mr. BlaF BlaF BlaF, Anda sungguh terlalu. Anda salah satu manusia sok manis di awal. Anda mau _**yaoi**_? Ini semua **yaoi** untuk anda! Semua adegan dewasa saya skip karena saya tak ingin menyaingi adult-fanfiction. Bagaimanapun saya masih menghargai peraturan disini. But, you really the great one, _baka_!

Selanjutnya spesial thanks buat **Patra Agus Salim** (Patto-san) dan **Ciel the Black sky **(Arta Lucis Caelum) yang udah menginspirasi saya dari fic-ficnya. Semoga terlihat bagus untuk BDSM ukuran pemula.

Oh ya, saya lupa. Ini juga untuk adik angkat saya, **Uchiha Elina**. Maaf salah fokus dan salah tema.

* * *

**Selamat Membaca**

**Jangan lupa menabung serenceng review**


End file.
